The ultimate aim is the elucidation of the molecular mechanism of oncogenesis by the avian RNA tumor virus avian myeloblastosis virus (AMV). The immediate objectives are: The isolation and characterization of the DNA intermediate (provirus) synthesized early in the replication of AMV. The study of the mechanisms of proviral DNA synthesis and of its integration into cellular DNA. The characterization of the provirus integration site and adjacent cellular sequences. The study of alteration of the viral genome by the host cell. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Baluda, M.A., Shoyab, M., Evans, R., Markham, P.D. and Ali, M. Quantitative and qualitative differences in DNA complementary to avian myeloblastosis virus between normal and leukemic chicken cells. Comparative Leukemia Research 1973, Leukemogenesis, Ed. Y. Ito and R.M. Dutcher, University of Tokyo Press, Tokyo/Karger, Basel, pp. 525-536 (1975). Baluda, M.A. Shoyab, M., Markham, P.D., Evans, R. M. and Drohan, W.N. Base sequence complexity of 35S avian myeloblastosis virus RNA determined by molecular hybridization kinetics. In: Symposia on Quantitative Biology Vol. XXXIX, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, pp. 869-874 (1975).